Final surprise
by elly32
Summary: DMHG.On the battle field you can learn a lot of things.DARK oneshot


_A.N.Hi! Here is another story by me! It's rather dark, so consider yourself warned!_

_And once again sorry about bad English:(_

_Disclaimer: I don't own "Harry Potter"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The time has come. The final battle. Ron made his way through the chaos around him. The curses were flying everywhere, the smell of blood lingered in the air.

He tighten his grip on the wand, yes it was it and he knew that they had to win.

" Avada Kedavra" he shouted and moved forward not even glancing at the Death Eater he's just killed.

_' Soon it'll be over, Harry will kill Dark Lord, and the light will triumph!_' that thought kept him alive all this time. That and Hermione.

Mione his Mione.

When they were kids they had been friends, now they were lovers, and in future..., in future free from bastards like Voldemort or Malfoy, in that future they were fighting for, he and his Mione would be a family.

He couldn't see her at the moment but he knew she was close, somewhere in that dust, he shouted another curse, soon it'll be over.

" Ava..." he started and then for the first time since they all had separated on the battle field he stopped in one place.

" It can't be" he whispered watching empty cloak fluttering in the air, he turned his head and took a closer look on another Death Eater, it was too only an piece of clothing charmed to pretend a real person

" Merlin" Ron whispered " They are only illusion!!!!"

" Ron!" soft melodious voice reached his ears

" Mione!" he called watching her coming closer " Look at them they are only illusion!"

" Yes you right Ron" she simply agreed " They are not real"

" Harry! I have to tell him! Come on Mione we have to find him and the rest of the Order, maybe they could explain this!" Ron was about to take her hand when her voice stopped him again

" Harry already knows, they all know and understand now" she smiled sadly

" Mione, what's going on then, tell me! Did Harry do it? Did he kill him? What is it all about?!"

" It's simple Ron, this" she pointed at the battle field " This is a trap"

" Trap?! What are you ..."

"Stupefy!" she pointed her wand at him

" I'm sorry Ron, I really am but there is no other way. You're far too narrow minded to even considerate your options" she said picking up his useless wand

_' Mione?'_ his mind was searching for an explanation

" And yes Voldemort is dead, has been for almost two years actually"

'_ But how? Why?'_

" You see he was rather easy to kill, he only dreaded of Harry"

Ron could see another figure approaching them.

" You probably asking why" Hermione eyes met his " Because of many things, but mostly because of love"

" Hermione! It worked! Everything went smoothly" Draco Malfoy went straight to her and hugged her tightly " We won!"

Hermione hugged him back finally feeling calm. Months of planning and preparations was worth that one moment of peace.

" We are free!" she screamed into the sky

Draco laughed " Yes we are!"

He spotted Ron and smirked " Any last words Weasley?" Draco murmured a spell and Ron was able to speak again

" How could you?! With him? ...traitor"

" You don't get it don't you?! You've never known me, non of you have" Hermione shocked her head

" I thought you love me, you said..." Ron whispered brokenly hoping to find his Mione in that unknown women who was standing in front of him

" I lied, I had to fool you and the Order, just like Draco had to trick Dark Lord"

" We want to change Wizard World, we've always wanted to, but long ago we realized that in order to do it we have to get rid of those who caused this whole mess in first place and those who won't submit to our reign" Draco pointed his wand at Ron " And that includes you"

" No, Draco" Hermione put her hand on his wand and lowered it to the ground

Ron felt a flicker of hope in his soul, his Mione wouldn't let him be killed, no matter what kind of spell Malfoy had used on her.

" This is my gift to you my love and my final declaration " she whispered and pointed her wand at the wizard who's heart was already broken into pieces " Avada Kedavra"

" Mione" Ron whispered before darkness claimed him

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**How was that???????????**

**It's only a one-shot but I'm thinking about longer story about Draco and Hermione based on that plot line.**

**But the decision if I should write it is left to you, so tell me what do you think about it:)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
